


Boyfriends (why Nico needs a new one)

by NerdyJasicoFangirl



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (so does Nico but don't tell), Domestic, Fluff without Plot, Jason is a Dork, M/M, also backstreet boys, also he listens to Taylor Swift, i need to get my good titles back, like the biggest dork in the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyJasicoFangirl/pseuds/NerdyJasicoFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jason sings annoying pop songs,<br/>Sometimes he can get Nico to join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriends (why Nico needs a new one)

                Nico was walking back to his apartment when he heard an upbeat thrum coming from his door.

               

                _“_ Oh no he isn’t.” Nico muttered to himself as he jammed the key into the lock and opened the door. Inside he was greeted by the sight of his twenty-freaking-five year old boyfriend dancing on the table to some new Taylor Swift song he can’t stop hearing.  Nico groaned into his hand, sometimes he swears that his boyfriend is a squealing fifteen-year-old trapped in the figure of the built blond.

               

                “Could you please get down from there, and help me with these fucking groceries please.” Nico shouted.

 

                Jason (apparently not even knowing that his boyfriend entered the room) stopped dancing and turned to see the face of his annoyed boyfriend. A blush started to form on his face from getting caught when the song changed. This to Nico’s sincere dread he recognized from the first notes.

 

“Let me just leave.”

 

Nico said trying to propel himself towards the still open apartment door. _“Oh gods, one of the neighbors could’ve seen, they think we’re gay enough as is.”_ Nico thought still struggling to get out of his boyfriends embrace. Finally breaking free Nico rushed the door but the blond managed to beat him to it and closed the brunette’s access to freedom. Then his boyfriend started singing right along to the song.

_“Baby, I know you're hurting_

_Right now you feel like you could never_

_Love again_

_Now all I ask is for a chance_

_To prove that I love you”_

Nico tried to wriggle himself out of Jason’s grasp, there was no way he was letting his boyfriend serenade him right now especially to this godamned song , Jason would always tear up or something and he really didn’t have the time to deal with his sap of a boyfriend today. After struggling for yet another minute in Jason’s arms, Nico conceded to his fate of being squished and sung to by an energetic Son of Jupiter.  Sighing in defeat he allowed his boyfriend to be a nerd and sing his song.

 

BONUS:

 

“I can’t believe you sang that old ass song Jace. “  Nico said, the young couple was cuddling on the couch after the blonde’s little singing session (which Nico totally didn’t join, at all, shut up).  Jason just chuckled and Nico felt the air brush on his collar.

 “Well how else was I supposed to show you I’d never break your heart?” the question ended up getting the blonde elbowed in the stomach, Jason retaliated by kissing the younger adult on the cheek.  Nico looked up at Jason as to say “I know you can do better than that.”

So maybe there are some ways of telling the Son of Hades that’d he would never break his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> wow I've gotten so lame in a month.... well the song is the Backstreet Boys "I'll Never Break Your Heart" and how are you guys doing?


End file.
